


Get some rest, love.

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Shadowlands (Warcraft), Short & Sweet, Sleep, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: A fluffy short story!
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Get some rest, love.

Elorassa smiled as she watched her husband work tirelessly. "You've been working so hard recently." She said.

  
Khadgar smiled at her. "A mage's work never ends, love."

  
She chuckled. "Mages stop every once in a while to hug their wives." 

  
He laughed and walked up to her, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her. "I missed you. How's living in the afterlife?" He asked. 

  
"Tiring." She answered simply, resting her head on his shoulder. 

  
"Have you gotten any sleep?" He asked. 

  
"Not much." She said, yawning after. 

  
Khadgar pulled the night elf into their bed, cuddling her. "Get some rest, love. You need it." He said.

  
Elorassa playfully frowned and kissed his forehead, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." She said. 

  
"I love you, too." He said, holding her as she fell asleep.


End file.
